Tezuka's Three Little Secrets
by horrendous english
Summary: Did you know that Tezuka have “three little secrets”? Well, all of us had had it, but Tezuka’s secrets were different stories. Who knows, it might be like yours.
1. Chapter 1

Did you know that Tezuka have "three little secrets"? Well, all of us had had it, but Tezuka's secrets were different stories. Who knows, it might be like yours.

XXXXX

CHAPTER 1: THE HUMBLE GIRL

BLOG!

Tezuka's books wee all dropped when a girl hit him in front of internet café.

A girl wearing a pink long-sleeved with a black sleeveless cover it, a pink and red stripes of necktie and skirts, and a pair of below the knee black boots made an action to get his things on the ground.

Tezuka got his things too and noticed that the girl with a chestnut brown hair had tantalizing brown eyes. She maybe wore mascara and put some liquid eyeliner to make her eyes look bigger because it was obvious that she had a Chinese pair of eyes.

The girl saw the ID of Tezuka and accidentally read his name through her eyes. She looks at him and made an apology.

"Sorry…" She simply said while their standing.

"It's nothing," he said when he received all the books given by the girl.

He started to walk away when some pals of the girl reached them.

"Hey, let's go inside. I am so excited to search some cute guys in the internet," one of the girl's friends suggested before Tezuka really went away...

what can you say?nice starting or a bad one?

i'm not good in english so please try to correct me...

thanks...

reviews is highly appreciate...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: TXTM8

It's been a week after the incident in the café happened when someone text Tezuka a message that seemed to be wrong send because it was stated that:

**'**_**Kei-chan wait me in the gate, someone is following me!'**_

All of a sudden, Tezuka felt nervous. He thought that maybe this sender had an stalker and he/she really need an allied to come with him/her.

He replied with the original message, **'**_**Kei-chan wait me in the gate, someone is following me! WRONG SEND '**_

After a moment he received another message.

**'**_**Sorry, I'm in a hurry when I sent it and I didn't noticed that I entered the wrong number.'**_

**'**_**It's nothing. Anyway, you should go to the police station to report that incident..' **_He replied with full of concerned.

Now a day, he read a lot of news about being kidnapped, raped and murdered. He didn't want to let it happen to anyone.

**'**_**Yeah, that's what I'm doing right now. Thanks for your concern.'**_

**'It's nothing' **he replied.

_**' "It's nothing" Favorite words? Let me guess, you're a boy?'**_

_**'How did you know?' **_he asked curiously.

**'**_**It's obvious… Bwahaha!!! "NOTHING BOY"' **_the sender teased and gave him an alias.

Tezuka got irritated on what the sender text. He wanted to ignore him/her but he gave another chance.

**'**_**You're a girl, right?' **_he asked, though he knew it.

**'**_**It's obvious! No man would ask for a girl to wait him just because he had an stalker.. xx' **_she sarcastically replied.

Tezuka knew that but he lacked of words to send that's why he asked that.

**'**_**I think, you should send to school to have some good manners' **_he suggested.

**'**_**Bwahaha!!! So, you have a short temper, don't you?'**_

**'**_**No, I'm not. Just exclusive for you' **_he replied.

**'**_**Don't be mad… I just wanted to know you better and be your friend' **_she replied that seemed to be really sincere.

**'**_**Why should I?' **_he tested her.

**'**_**Because, I think, you'll be a good friend. You care a lot to people you really don't know and it's aod characteristic that a friend must have.'**_

**'**_**Really?'**_

_**Yeah, so, do you want to be my friend, NOTHING BOY?'**_

**'**_**Fine.'**_

Tezuka and his textmate with a screen name "REI" became friends through cellphones.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: THE BEAUTIFUL LADY

Tezuka sat on the bench in the platform of the train station when he noticed a beautiful lady sitting in the other side of the platform. He was sure that she was the girl who hit him in front of internet café.

He watched her while there was no train to block his view. He saw the girl clicking her cellphone. And then, he got alarmed when his phone made some noise.

This was too short… but I promise Chapter 4 will be enough longer.

Thanks for reading…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Pictures

Fuji and Tezuka walking along the bridge over the river and the latter showed his racket with the loose strings. On their back a few meters away, Ryoma and Momoshiro walked together where the latter snatched the cap of Ryoma and ran forward.

Momoshiro ran so fast that's why when he hit Tezuka, the latter accidentally threw the racket. Because of the impact, the racket flew away and landed on a girl who was hit on her right arm and immediately dropped her belongings. Almost all of her things were dropped in the river.

The group immediately came forward.

The girl was too busy to watch her belongings floating on the water, there were some pictures slowly sank and the ink started to dissolve when Momo approached her.

"Ahm… Miss…" Momoshiro started.

"Who owns this racket?" The angry-beautiful girl interrogated.

"It's mine," Tezuka answered.

She was the humble girl in internet café and the lovely lady in the train station and now she had a godly look but unfortunately in a bad mood.

"Look what you've than!" She started to blame Tezuka.

"I didn't-" Tezuka tried to explain but was interrupted when she begun to talk while pointing him.

"Never-ever explain to me! The damage has already done," she paused for a while, "and you couldn't do anything to change it!" She said then put her hand's down.

"But, Miss-" Momo tried to defend his captain.

"Shut up! I didn't talk to you," she said angrily but obviously, she tried to control her emotion.

Fuji got her things in the ground and gave it to her with a sweet and lovely smile.

"Sorry…" Fuji apologized and then he look at her right arm where the marked of the racket was clearly visible.

The girl couldn't resist in his sweet smile. She did nothing but to calm down and took her things to Fuji. She faced them with a sharp look.

"Get out of my way," she said calmly but full of authority.

The group immediately gave her way and then she started to walked away.

"Tezuka and Fuji followed her by their sight while Momoshiro noticed that Ryoma still gazed at the river. He came closed to him and tried to look where Ryoma stared.

"Anything's wrong?" Momoshiro asked that caught the group's attention.

"Those pictures…" Ryoma uttered while pointing the pictures by his sight.

"What's wrong with those pictures?" Momo asked curiously.

"It is one of the Seigaku's Regular pictures," Ryoma stated.

"How did you know?" Fuji asked.

"I didn't see the person in those pictures but I saw that he wore jersey of Seigaku Tennis Club."

"Really?" Momo was surprised.

"I couldn't' be wrong. Those pictures are one of us," Ryoma declared.

And then, all of them look at the way where the girl walked by.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Serendipity

Tezuka and his text mate Rei became really good friends in cell phones but this past few days she never remember to sent a message to him or maybe she didn't want to text him.

Tezuka really felt alone but whenever he felt that, he went to their garden and took care his cactus, Marilyn.

XXXXX

Exactly 4:55pm when Tezuka arrived at the train station when his cell phone begun to beep. He got a message from Rei.

_**'Kei-chan, I've been waiting you but still not here, please come immediately.'**_

He suddenly smiled when he read that. Since they became text mate, he couldn't count how many times she sent him some wrong sent messages.

He sent her a message that she entered the wrong number, again.

She replied, _**'Sorry, I'm in a hurry while I sending it and I didn't notice that I entered the wrong number.'**_

_**'It's nothing… It's been a week since your last message,' **_he opened.

_**'Yeah… I've been depressed since last week because of some incidents that's why I didn't want to communicate to everyone, not even to you.'**_

When Tezuka read that, he dialed her number to make a call. He got alarmed when someone's phone begun to ring on his back.

He looked back and saw the beautiful lady dressed in her school uniform.

The girl didn't notice him because she was too busy in answering the phone.

"Hello?" The girl greeted to the other line of the phone, she had an angelic voice. "Hello?" She repeated.

Maybe no one answered her.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Tezuka heard from his phone.

He immediately answered the phone, "Hi," he only said.

"Where are you?" the girl in front of him asked to the other line of her phone but he didn't hear because the train was arrived.

They're look at each other when they heard the sound of the train. They're both surprised because it was exactly what they heard from their phones.

"So you're in the train station, aren't you?" the girl asked through her phone but her eyes were focused on Tezuka.

"Yes," He answered to the phone while she had his attention.

The girl begun to laugh loud when she realized that the boy she was talking with the phone was actually in front of her.

Tezuka couldn't do anything but to watch her. He saw the beautiful goddess he ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Magazine

The two became closer friends and almost met everyday. They were always hung-up after their school's activities.

Tezuka was sitting in Rei's entertainment room while he waited her to dress- up when he noticed a Pro-Tennis Magazine on the side table. He took it and scanned some pages. He stopped at the page where his picture was printed. He was surprised when he saw that it had a heart-shape red marked.

Suddenly, Rei came back and perceived what he observed.

"Don't misinterpret that marked. That magazine was owned by my best friend," Rei answered on his questionable eyes.

"I said nothing," he said then put back the magazine on its original place.

XXXXX

Tezuka and Rei felt that seeing each other after class was not enough so they decided to have a date every Sunday. They're watched movies and went to amusement park.

Rei waited him as he talked to one of the photographer in the park, meters away from her. After a moment, Tezuka and the photographer came close to her. Afterward, the picture taking begun again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Conflict

"Don't you know how to smile?" Rei asked when she noticed that all of Tezuka's pictures were emotionless.

They were sat on the bench in the train station.

"I smile, when it needed," he answered.

She was disappointed on what he said.

"You know what?" She paused for a while and searched for his eyes, "I am really happy every time that I'm with you, but I think… we feel different," she said frankly.

"We feel the same," he said emotionless.

She made a deep breath then stood- up.

"I can't feel it," she confessed. She look at him with hurt eyes, "sometimes, try to be expressive," she advice then walked away and entered in the train

Tezuka didn't know how to react on what he heard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:THE FIRST SECRET

_**~'Still mad?'**_ Tezuka texted Rei when she didn't text him two days after their last conversation.

_**~'I'm not mad,' **_Rei texted.

_**~'If you're not mad then go to our Gaming Club Room, I wanted to tell you something,' **_he replied.

_**~'I'm busy,' **_ Rei text.

Obviously, it was an alibi.

_**~'Please, do come. If you will not go today, I couldn't tell it to you tomorrowor even on the next day,' **_he begged.

_**~'What do you wanted to tell me that requires time and place? Don't tell me that you will do some suicide bombing?' **_She interrogated.

_**~'Don't ask too many questions. Just come!' **_He insisted.

_**~'Yes, Captain…' **_she teased.

XXXXXX

CLICK!

Rei turned the light on when she entered the room. A lot of puzzles and gaming board where on the top of the tables but the one that caught her attention were the large numbers of dominoes stood on the long table.

She got closer and accidentally moved the table that caused the dominoes laid down one by one.

She was entertained on how the dominoes collapsed on one another. But the most exciting part was the words formed by the dominoes. It says:

Ilikeyou

And at the end of the domino was a close-up picture of them in the amusement park. She took the picture and look at it meticulous.

She noticed that Tezuka was looking at her while she was focusing on the camera. She also noticed that it's the only picture where Tezuka gave his smile. And she really felt that there was something on his smile.

Rei smiled a little and her heart began to beat faster.

And it was revealed to her the first secret of Tezuka Kunimitsu…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Promise

Guys, please read again the chapter 8 because I accidentally put the incomplete chapter, thanks

Rei and Tezuka became close friends through cell phone and after a month, it revealed to her that Tezuka had feelings for her too.

" I saw you smiling at me was it real or just my fantasy… " She paused. " did you ever know that I had mine on you " Rei sang lapsing the theme song of Final Fantasy VIII.

Tezuka walked faster so that he would not hear her teased on him. They're crossing the bridge over the river.

"Hey noth ing boy!" She shouted while she ran towards him.

He stopped.

Don't call me like that," he said emotionless.

She leaned on the wall of the bridge and gave a smile to Tezuka.

"I'm just happy that… that you're saying the truth,' she opened.

"The truth?" He was puzzled.

"That we feel the same,' She got serious. "I thought you didn't like me…"

"You're lovable and sweet, anyone will like you,' he said truthfully searching for her brown eyes.

Rei faced the river, she leaned her elbows at the bridge wall and leaned her chin on her hands.

"I know… but you couldn't erase the fact that a lot of people hated me…" She said in a vanishing tone.

Tezuka got closer to her.

"You couldn't please everybody, "he commented.

Usually, when they're having a conversation, Rei had a counter attack on what he said but this time was different. She chose to remain silent than to react.

Tezuka felt that there was something wrong however he couldn't identify what it was.

"Did you remember, our path crossed here," Rei asked but didn't look at him instead she stared at the sunset.

"Yes."

"I was really mad at you at that time because your racket hit me," she reminisced and laughs a little.

"Sorr-"He wanted to apologize but cut-off when she talked.

"It's done, and you couldn't do anything to change it," she said then faced him.

Tezuka got her right arm and touch it as he remembered the mark where the racket landed.

"I know… it really hurts but I will promise that I will not let it happen again," he said sincerely.

"I know you would…" she hoped while looking at her arm touching by Tezuka.

Tezuka stopped on what he doing and got her other hand.

"Did you know that before our path crossed her, I saw you in train station?" He asked.

"Really?" She couldn't believe.

"You're in the other side of the platform, sitting on a bench and sending message on me," He told.

"Wow! You have an observer eyes. I didn't see you," she commented.

"'Co'z you're blind," he teased.

"Oh wait! I remembered something. We've met before we became text mate," Rei confessed.

"You now remember?" Tezuka asked excitedly.

"Yeah! In front of internet café, I'd hit you, remember?" She asked sweetly.

Tezuka 's excitement began to diminish. He slowly let go her hands.

"Internet café?" He asked disappointed but Rei didn't notice because she was too excited to tell the story.

"It is true that I've sent you a wrong message but before that, when we've met in the internet café, I've searched your name in web and got your number, that's why your cell number was in my phonebook…"

Tezuka look at the other side.

"What's wrong?" She asked then followed his face.

She saw him smiling.

"You really like me, don't you?" Tezuka asked and it's obvious that he was eager at the topic.

"Yes, at the first time I saw you," she confessed.

ERRRRGGGGGSSSSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!

There conversation was cut when a van stopped on their front and kidnapped them.

… To be continued….

Criticisms and comments or reviews are accepted and also highly appreciated…


End file.
